Typoirier
| place= 5/20 | alliances= | challenges= 8 | votesagainst= 5 | days= 35 |image2 = | season2 = 12 | tribes2 = | alliances2 = | place2 = 1/24 (Sole Survivor) | challenges2 = 7 | votesagainst2 = 8 | days2 = 39 |Allstarrecords | seasonscompeted= 2 | tribalwins= 14 | individualwins= 1 | totalchallengewins= 15 | dayslasted= 74 | totalvotes= 13}} also known as Tyler P. or Tyler is a contestant on & the winner of . Known for being a powerful force in his original season, he toned down his gameplay for All Stars. He flew under the radar and managed to survive multiple tribals where he should've been eliminated. He made the finals and gave a great case to why his strategy should win over the other two finalists. In the end, his jury management, strong social game and self awareness granted him the title of the 12th Sole Survivor in a 4-3-3 vote. Survivor: Chile Profile *'Name(Age): '''Tyler P. (19) *'Tribe Designation: Cerro *'Current Residence: '''Canada *'Personal Claim Of Fame: 'I was my high school's Senior Class President *'Inspiration in Life: 'My Mom *'Hobbies: 'Skiing, Hanging out with friends, Intramural sports *'Pet Peeves: 'Being interrupted when I'm talking (especially in an argument) *'3 Words To Describe You: 'Easy, Breezy, Beautiful (Covergirl) *'If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why?: 'A self-sustaining food source, tools to make a waterproof shelter, and a waterproof book on how to get by in the wilderness *'Survivor Contestant you are Most Like: 'Yul Kwon *'Reason for being on Survivor: 'I'm a huge fan of the game and this gets me the gameplay without the parasites and torrential rainfall *'Why do you think will be Sole Survivor: '''Why not? Voting History Survivor: Skye Islands Profile '''Tribe: Torrin because I'm too weak and hideous to be anywhere else Hometown: Ottawa Current Residence: St. Catharines Personal Claim To Fame: The first time I got drunk I pocket dialed the police 9 times. It was New Years Eve and I was 16 Inspiration in Life: My Mom Pet Peeves: yes Previous Finishes: 5th place in Chile Favorite Past Moment: When Cerro blindsided me with the Alf vote and were planning on taking me out but I outlasted almost all of them Previous Survivor You Respects Most: Probably Yul Kwon Previous Survivor You Respects Least: Dan F*ley Why Did You Come Back?: One time when I was 6 I accidentally hit a classmate in the face with a soccer ball and she cried and everyone blamed this other kid and I went along with it and he got in a lot of trouble because he was lying about doing it even though he was telling the truth and I was lying but I got away with it and I didn't tell a soul for 8 years and so I've returned to distract myself from that guilt Voting History Post-Survivor *After Chile, Tyler P. has gone on to play in the second season of a skype-survivor game called Endure: Solomon Islands, where he was both Michelle Yi'd and idoled from the game at the merge and finished 11th. *Tyler P. played in Survivor: Generations on the main ORG, chosen for the 24-person all-star cast for his performance in Survivor: Cape Verde. He was the first merge boot, placing 11th. *After Skye Islands, Tyler P. played'' Conquest: Mongolia, a skype-based survivor game, in the spring of 2016. He finished in 6th Place. *Tyler P. was a member of production for the second season of Skype-based big brother game ''Powerhouse. *Tyler P. played Can You Survive: The Titanic, another skype-based survivor game, at the end of 2016. He finished in 8th Place. *Tyler P. returned to play the all-star season of Conquest, titled Conquest: Kenya All-Stars, in the summer of 2017. He finished in 8th Place. Gallery Trivia * Tyler P. turned 19 on Day 29 of Survivor: Chile. * Tyler P. was the first 703 contestant to send in a video confessional. * Tyler P. was the first 703 contestant to send a confessional from Ponderosa. * Tyler P. hates being called Tyler P. * Tyler is the highest placing member of Torrin. * Tyler is the third person after Lucas and Seth to win the game without winning an individual immunity challenge. *Tyler is the second person named Tyler to win after Tyler R. Links | before = AlexVivor | after = Dangrayne }} Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Chile Contestants Category:Cerro Tribe Category:Skye Islands Contestants Category:Torrin Tribe Category:Bhaltos Tribe Category:Finalists Category:Returning Players Category:Winners Category:5th Place Category:Chile Jury Members Category:Patos Tribe Category:Hevan Tribe